


Meeting people. (And their brothers)

by TheLastGoodbye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor never fell AU, Gift, M/M, courting, cuteness, dwarven hair, young Dori and Balin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodbye/pseuds/TheLastGoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori didn't like that son of Fundin. Not one bit. He didn't like the handsome beard and he didn't like the daring wink he always got when this particular dwarf came to his mothers shop, running errands for his father. It wasn't as if he hadn't enough suitors already. No he really didn't like him. Thank you very much. He couldn't even say, why he didn't like him but he knew that the heat that filled his stomach every time he saw this guy had to be dislike... What else should it be? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting people. (And their brothers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/gifts).



> So this was originally a tumblr gift, but I chose to post it here. Maybe there will be a second chapter. Maybe not. I am lazy.

Dori didn't like that son of Fundin. Not one bit. He didn't like the handsome beard and he didn't like the daring wink he always got when this particular dwarf came to his mothers shop, running errands for his father. It wasn't as if he hadn't enough suitors already. No he really didn't like him. Thank you very much. He couldn't even say, why he didn't like him but he knew that the heat that filled his stomach every time he saw this guy had to be dislike... What else should it be? Right? 

So clearly he was not pleased when he saw him at the marketplace while he was looking for Nori. And of course his little brother, the traitor, had to be with him. Looking at sweets and pointing the best ones out. “Nori. Come on. We need to go.”, he said firmly without acknowledging his presence. “Well good morning master Dori.”, he said with a ridiculous bow.”Master Balin.” He had to force himself to a smile, but accidentally forgot the bow. “So young Nori here and I had been thinking we could get some of those sweets and arrange a small picnic this afternoon. My brother Dwalin is his age, they could play a little.” That bastard, using little brothers was unfair! But how could he say no to Noris begging eyes? “Fine”, he said reluctantly.

If he happened to check his hair in the mirror the fifth time before he and Nori went to the ridiculous picnic, it was his business and his alone. Balin had said he would bring everything they needed. He better would! Using their little brothers.. to have the audacity for that!  
When the came there the first thing he noticed was that Balin had changed his clothes. Shame. He had liked the red coat he had been wearing in the morning. Just because it was fine craftsmanship of course.  
As Dwalin and Nori dashed away, playing tag, they settled down on the blanked Balin had brought. “So I've hear you got an apprenticeship to become a tailor?” Where the hell had he heard that? It only happened the day before yesterday. Dori sipped his tea. “Uhm, yes.” When had he lost his skill in basic communication? Balin smiled at him – where these dimples underneath his beard? He smiled back and tried not to blush. Hell he didn't even like Balin. He desperately thought of  
something to say..

 

“And.. uhm.. you? What are you doing?” Balin heard him ask softly. He really liked Dori, even though he was not sure if the beautiful dwarf liked him back. “I work for my father. He's training me to be a seneschal to the royal line.”, he answered and couldn't prevent himself from puffing his chest proudly. “Aha.” It didn't seem to impress Dori. He could turn this around. This was probably his only chance with him.

Soo, he had screwed up. Talking a lot about his not yet interesting job (he only ran errands after all) out of his nervousness just to have something to talk to Dori. But he had seen the beautiful dwarf looking for a polite way to end this picnic and go. And that was exactly what he did. When Nori and Dwalin came back, asking for sweets, he made up something about helping his mother and off they went. And this is how he ended up here, flowers in his hands, hoping to charm his way to another chance.

 

Dori knew it was him, when is mother opened the door. Not that he was listening from the top of the stairs, no. He just happened to be there. This 'meeting', he refused to think of it as a date, went horrible. How could Balin be so self centered? He normally seemed nice and sweet and intelligent but at the picnic he had just been like: My father here, the king there, very important, my job. Blablabla. And of course his mother had to let him in. Sometimes he asked himself for which team she played.  
With all possible grace, given he was holding baby Ori on his hip and had his hair loose, he went down the stairs and in the receiving room to meet him. He sat down, not asking him if he wanted tea. He wanted him to be gone fast, so he just adjusted Ori that the babe was sitting on his knees. “How can I help you, master Balin?” Only now he saw that there were flowers in his hands which he now laid down on the coffee table next to him. Beautiful flowers. Dark red and purple lilies.  
His interlocutor took a deep breath and spread that dimpled smile across his face. Confronted with this, he couldn't stop himself from smiling back a little bit. “I was hoping to get another chance. Today went horrible, to be honest and I would like to show you, I deserve another chance. I really like you and I often forget my words around you. Like right now. The first thing I wanted to do was apologize and I forgot.” He flashed him another apologetic smile, looked down and started to wring his hands. Dori didn't know what to say. “Look, I don't know if I already said that, but I really like you.”  
The first time in his life Dori was happy that Ori started to fuss. He had no idea how to answer to that. He calmed Ori down a little bit, desperately searching for an answer. Did he like Balin enough to give him a second chance? Did he even like him? He was good with Nori and nobody except for him and his mother were good with Nori. Truth be told, he was handsome. Maybe, he should. It couldn't go worse that today, right?  
“Alright.”, he said. Balin lost a lot of tension at this statement. “But”, and back it was “I am choosing where to go and there are no brothers involved.” He nodded, smiled and those dimples appeared again.  
He escorted Balin out while setting time and date.  
“See you in two days then.”  
“Yes.”  
“I am looking forward to it.”  
“Me too.”, he said, smiled and closed the door.  
“Oh, and Dori?”  
“Yes?” He opened it back a little bit.  
“I love your hair when its loose.”  
And he didn't blush at that. No he didn't but he still closed the door faster than necessary.


End file.
